The Slug
The Slug was an exceedingly large Necromorph and the boss of the eighth level of the game, Dead Space. The Slug was blocking the blast doors on the USG Ishimura which are needed to broadcast a futile message to warn the USM Valor not to open the escape pod that they retrieved because of a Slasher inside. The Slug had to be fought by using one of the Ishimura's anti-asteroid cannons, specifically ADS Cannon 48. During the fight, it would use it's five tentacles to hurl objects at the tower with each tentacle having a weak point appearing as a bulbous yellow mass close to the Slug's body. Defeating the Slug required the destruction of all five tentacles while at the same time using the cannons to destroy the incoming debris thrown by the Slug. Immediately following the Slug's demise, it released it's grip on the Ishimura and began floating off into space. At that point, Kendra was able to broadcast a warning to the USM Valor, telling them not to open the escape pod that they retrieved. The return broadcast showed a Marine of the Valor being slain by a Necromorph, indicating that they lost the battle. The Valor ''crashed into the ''Ishimura, causing considerable damage. The Slug was originally thought that it arrived on the ship after the initial infection, due to the fact that ADS Cannon 48 would have engaged it. However, Dead Space: Extraction proved this point incorrect as Nathan McNeill disabled this particular ADS cannon (And possibly the system itself), the cannon would have been unable to fire at anything until Isaac came to manually reactivate it. Strategy *The Slug was initially placid and would not attack unless fired at. Only until it reared it's tentacles up to tear the ship apart, exposing it's weak spots in the form of yellow bulbous masses as it hurled the chunks of the ship's hull and explosive canisters at the ADS Cannon tower. *Fire should be diverted to any explosive tanks that the Slug hurled at the cannon since they did more damage to the tower than the hull debris. *Each of the Slug's tentacles paused briefly before throwing the object that it was holding. Shooting the tentacle's weak spot at that moment caused it to flail madly and hurl the object in a random direction, generally not toward the tower. *If you had a good aim, a tentacle could be taken down quickly by firing both ADS turrets at the weak spot at once. Do not keep this up for an extended period of time or the turret would overheat and become unusable for a short period of time. *Another good tactic was to wait for the tentacles to reach into the ship to grab an object to throw at you. Once it reached, shoot the orange bulb on that arm. This would cause the arm to leave the object where it was and flail madly. Death Scene The Slug did not have a direct hit to finish Isaac off, but when the hull's integrity reached 0%, the turret which Isaac was in violently exploded, sending Isaac flying out of the turret seat (Although in one piece). Isaac lived for a few seconds after. He raised his hand as if he would be trying to reach something and died because of the exposure to the massive fire caused by the explosion. Trivia *The Slug seemed to have some kind of face or mouth. However, it was very hard to see due to the cannon blocking the Slug's front end. *The pieces of the Slug could be seen in the Communications Array due to some of it's bio-mass hanging from the blast doors on the ceiling of the Array. *The Slug was actually far easier than the first ADS Cannon section in Chapter 4. The debris that the Slug threw did more damage, but are much larger and easier to hit. Also, there are not that many projectiles during the fight as the actual range of the window for aiming was smaller to accommodate this. Also, the cannon never overheated unless both triggers are used when firing. The ADS Cannon used during this part also had a full 100 hitpoints compared to the damaged one used in Chapter 4. *It was possible that the Slug could be a mutated off-shoot of the Spider boss in the prequel, Dead Space: Extraction or seeing as Dead Space picked up only a few hours after Extraction the Slug could very well be a wounded Spider clinging onto the Ishimura's hull. *If you return to the ADS Cannon Pit later, you could strangely still see the Slug through the gaps in the now sealed blast shield/viewport. A bit odd, after it was seen blasted into space by the ADS Cannon, this was likely just a slight oversight by the developers. *Even if it was not hit directly with a shot upon starting the fight first, it still attacked the tower as if it was hit. *There was a small glitch which after you destroyed the Slug and the USM Valor crashed into the Ishimura and Isaac was thrown out of the ADS Cannon seat, before the cutscene triggered, sometimes there are additional explosions that caused Isaac to flop around on the floor. Gallery File:Slug_throws_objects.jpg|The Slug throws debris at Isaac. File:Dead_slug.jpg|The "dead" Slug detaches from the Comms Array. vcotdwfeot2y.png|Front view of the model. ayjkGrh.png|Back view of the model. Appearances *''Dead Space'' • Chapter 8: Search and Rescue (First and only appearance) Sources es:The Slug Slug Category:Bosses Category:Deceased